


白狗

by Anactacina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bestiality, Castrate, Gang Rape, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Out of Character, human-animal sex, k9-canine, ooc+重口味, 黄金圣水
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anactacina/pseuds/Anactacina
Summary: 虽然打了很多预警，但还是慎入





	白狗

昏黄的房间里，带土正独自喝闷酒。  
他把他的狗扔掉了。

那是一只普通的白狗。不算优秀，也不算差劲。一条平平无奇的狗。  
但他很听话。非常听话，那只狗。似乎只要是从带土口中说出的东西，不管是什么他都会遵守。从刚开始获得项圈和烙印，再到最后带土要他滚。

“卡卡西……”眼前又浮现出白狗的影子。他如果还在的话，可能会像昨天、前天、大前天那样安静地跪在他脚边吧？可是他已经被扔掉了。

带土叹口气。很久没有独处过了，他久违地有点寂寞。

说到底是为什么要扔掉他呢？他一直都很听话。独居的人，如果养条狗，又能娱乐又能取暖，不也挺好吗？

可能就是因为他太听话了吧。带土想着。太听话的人和太听话的狗，都难免让人瞧不起……想去试探他的底线，想踩到越界的地方。带土本来以为他爱他，所以说什么他也不会走。结果卡卡西只是用震惊和痛苦的眼神看了他一会，就顺从地转身出门了。他走的时候连衣服都没有穿……都快20小时了，一天一夜，卡卡西会不会有事？他有地方睡觉吗，有吃的吗，他会不会被轮奸……带土越想越慌张。  
我本来以为他爱我，原来是我爱他。带土自嘲地笑了一声，胸口很是空洞。

卡卡西漫无目的地在街上爬行。他知道有很多人正对着他指指点点，但他不在乎。之前有乞丐在他屁股上捏了一把，但他也不在乎。他被带土扔掉了，他没处可去。

等他迟缓地站起来，才发现自己竟然爬回了带土年幼时住过的地方。他太久没站起来了，小腿直抖战。他在带土那儿时不需要站着。

他翻窗进了屋，房间里空荡荡的，墙角有黑色的虫豸在蠕动。墙上还有几张过去的照片，被风吹起，哗啦啦地响。

卡卡西走过去，用手擦掉照片上的灰。那是在他们决裂之前拍的，带土搂着他和琳，笑得很灿烂。带土把它留在了这儿。

卡卡西想起那之后见面的场景。他发疯地求着带土，不惜下跪，那时候他还没有像现在这样站不起来，带土用看垃圾的眼神看着他。“什么都可以？”  
“什么都可以，带土……求你了……”  
“当我的狗也可以？天天被我操，我会打你骂你，你还要喝我的屎尿？”  
“可以的，都可以的……带土……”  
卡卡西绝望地看着他，“怎样都可以的……”

带土果然没有食言。言出必行，带土从小就是这样。卡卡西的大腿内侧还留着“OBITO”的烙印。带土把他想玩的玩了个遍。而卡卡西每次看到带土满意的笑容时，都会感受到从那些折磨里无法体会到的极致的幸福。

卡卡西想他可能确实不是个m。他不能从鞭打里获得快感，不管是怎样的疼痛也无法使他快乐起来。但他有带土。带土才能让他快乐，才能给他满足和充盈。带土的鸡巴塞在他屁眼里时，他能获得比手淫强烈成千上百倍的快感。他忍不住呻吟。  
“闭嘴！叫什么叫，吵死了。”带土总爱给他一巴掌，然后不容分说把他翻过去。带土像操母狗那样操他。  
卡卡西不喜欢后背位。那样他看不到带土的脸。带土的身体，带土的胸肌，带土迷人的肩膀，他都看不到了。他站在房间里突然开始想念带土。他想爬回去。

为了带土开心，他能在玩乐中忍住呻吟。他可以面不改色地吞下带土的排泄物，或者把低压电极插进自己的尿道里。带土有一次突发奇想让他被狗操，他果真找来了狗。  
“带土，这条可以吗？”  
带土点头，然后他就顺从地趴下了。他在屁眼周围涂上母狗发情的气味，那条狗很快兴奋地围着他转圈。  
狗的射精缓慢而绵长。精液一滴一滴流进卡卡西屁股里，鼓胀的结牢牢卡住他肠道。带土在一旁愉悦地看，卡卡西被公狗压在地上，公狗兴奋地在卡卡西耳边喘。  
“怎么样，卡卡西，舒服不舒服？狗的鸡巴大不大？”  
卡卡西笑了一下。“没有你的大，带土……”  
“是吗？”带土也笑着说。  
“那下次多找几条，叫它们一起操你。旗木技师很会训狗吧？”  
带土的脸色突然变得很难看。他站起来踢了一脚椅子，走近房间，响亮地锁上门。

第二次带土根本没看他。他把自己关在房间里，不去听外面一群狼狗兴奋的喘息。卡卡西只在最初发出了一声呜咽，之后他安安静静。  
等带土想要开门去看卡卡西的死活时，卡卡西才爬来敲门。咚咚咚，轻缓又无力。“带土，我……我被狗们轮奸了。”  
“真不错。”带土冷哼。他没再管他，任由卡卡西拖着可能被操烂的屁眼跪在门口。真不错，真听话……反正你怎么样都可以吧？那你也算是咎由自取，卡卡西，你活该，你他妈的活该……被狗操也是你自找的……  
带土在软床上也睡不着。他翻身下床，打开门，把跪得快睡着的卡卡西扔上床。  
“爽不爽？”他把他踹上床头，卡卡西的骨头撞在上面，响得吓人。  
“爽……”卡卡西扯出笑容。带土最讨厌他苦涩的脸，“像死了老公的小寡妇”。带土也不喜欢他说不。带土喜欢听话的狗。  
“有多爽？”  
“很爽，带土，我……我硬了。”  
“哦？硬了？你被狗操硬了是不是？”  
“是的，我被狗操硬了……我还被狗轮奸了……”  
“狗的鸡巴也能让你发情啊。”  
带土发出一声尖锐的嗤笑，把卡卡西踢下床，卷着被子滚到床中央。奇怪的是，虽然盖了厚厚的被子，他的胸口还是一片冰凉。

带土偶尔会提奇怪的要求。他扔来一把刀，叫醒睡梦中的卡卡西。  
“喂，阉了你自己。”  
卡卡西低头看着因为晨勃而立起来的阴茎。是连根切掉还是把睾丸先挖掉呢？  
“愣着干嘛？你不想做吗？”  
带土的声音有点抖。卡卡西抬头看了看他，带土看上去不高兴。于是卡卡西笑了一下。“想的。”他说，“我爱你。”

带土有时似乎很后悔。他会摸着卡卡西断掉的地方，露出痛苦的表情，这个时候卡卡西就会主动去舔他的手。带土喜欢看他流露出狗的样子。卡卡西养了很多年的狗，他知道该怎么模仿它。

“你怪我吗，卡卡西？”  
在某一年琳的忌日，带土喝了很多酒。卡卡西一直趴跪在他脚边，充当一个稳定的桌台，他的背上放着半瓶酒。喝着喝着，带土哭了，他的眼泪滴在不远的地板，卡卡西控制不住地想去舔。  
“我爱你，带土……”  
他终于还是没能做个好桌子。卡卡西直起身抱紧带土，在他耳边轻声地道歉和告白，带土的眼泪顺着赤裸的后背流过被鞭子抽出的伤口。

其实卡卡西知道，卡卡西一直都知道。他知道带土为什么会舍不得他，也知道带土为什么赶他走。可是他习惯了，服从已经是刻在他骨髓里的东西，即使他知道带土会痛苦，他还是习惯了听从带土的每一个命令。如果带土命令他去死，他也会毫不犹豫地贯穿自己的心口，即使他知道带土会因此在深夜痛哭。

是我的错。卡卡西想。是我在不断放任带土，是我在逼他玩弄我。  
可能根本就是我在玩弄他。卡卡西站在满是灰尘的旧屋子里，默默地回忆着他和带土的一切。

 

那一年卡卡西没有遵守命令。这一次他也没有。  
在他敲开带土家的门时，已经过了30个小时。带土显然是彻夜未眠，他脸上冒出胡茬，眼睛里都是红血丝。  
“对不起，我回来了，带土……”  
回应他的是带土力气大得仿佛能嵌进身体里的拥抱。


End file.
